How are babies made, daddy?
by Taka and Keichirou
Summary: One-shot. Exactly what the title says. *points upwards* ^____^


A/N Remember the episode when Angelica wanted to know where babies came from. Well, this is another version of it… ^____^;; (Actually, it's just the ending that's a little different…) Don't forget to review!

**HOW ARE BABIES MADE, DADDY?**

"Daddy?" Angelica Pickles piped up.

Drew Pickles paused, a spoonful of mashed potatoes, hovering before his lips. He lowered the spoon and smiled at his little golden-haired angel, "Yes Pumpkin?"

Charlotte Pickles continues to speak brusquely into her cell phone and at the same time eating her dinner.

Angelica smiled sweetly and asked innocently, "How are babies made, daddy?"

Drew's smile faded as Charlotte gaped stupefied at her 3-year old daughter, her conversation with Jonathan forgotten. She regained her composure and snapped hurriedly into her cell phone, "Call me back later Jonathan, I'm busy." She and her husband then exchange looks.

"Drew…" Charlotte cleared her throat.

Her husband gulped. He took off his specs before wiping them clean of imaginary dirt and placed them firmly on his nose. "W-well, you see Angelica honey," Drew glanced at his wife as she motioned him to continue. A drop of sweat trickled down the side of his forehead. He lifted a nervous hand and wiped his perspiration. "Babies are m-" 

The ring of a doorbell interrupted him.

Drew and Charlotte blew a sigh of relief as Drew pushed back his chair, "I'll get it," He announced.

Charlotte stood and began to gather the dishes and place them into the sink. Angelica frowned and bounded from her chair and went towards her mother. She tugged at the hem of her mother's skirt.

"Mommy?" Angelica tugged harder. 

Charlotte looked down at Angelica absently, "Yes honey?" 

Just as Angelica was about to repeat her question, Charles Finster entered the kitchen, carrying his son in his arms.

"Hey Charlotte," Greeted Charles. He placed his son down gently and nudged him, "Go and play with Angelica, Chuckie."

Chuckie toddled towards Angelica, his messy orangey-red locks untidy as usual. Angelica rolled her eyes in annoyance before grabbing Chuckie's hand, pulling him into the living room.

Charles turned to Charlotte, "I hope you don't mind me dropping in so late," He apologized sheepishly. 

Drew entered the kitchen and waved his arm, "Of course not Charles." 

Drew leant against the kitchen table, "So Charles, what brings you here?" He asked as Charlotte handed a glass of water to Charles.

Charles mumbled his thanks and adjusted his glasses, "I'm be leaving town for a while, and I was wondering if Chuckie could stay the night." He said, rubbing his head. "Stu, Dee Dee and Tommy are out with Dee Dee's parents and they will be staying over their house for tonight and Betty and Howard aren't in as well." Charles explained in a rush. He paused and took a long gulp of water, "I hope you guys don't mind."

"Of course not, Chuckie's welcome to stay over anytime." Drew smiled.

Charles heaved a sigh of relief, "Thanks guys, I owe you one." He placed down the glass of water on the kitchen table. He gave a quick glance at his wristwatch, "Oh no, I have to get going." He smiled and walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door, Charlotte and Drew accompanying him. 

"I'll pick Chuckie up around 2 in the afternoon tomorrow." Said Charles. He turned towards the living room and waved to Chuckie, "By Chuckie, see you tomorrow. Play nice with Angelica." He blew a kiss at Chuckie.

Chuckie smiled and waved at his father.

~O~

 Drew tucked Angelica and Chuckie in the bed and pulled up the covers. Chuckie placed his glasses on a nearby night table. Drew placed a fast peck on Angelica's forehead and smiled, "Night Pumpkin," He turned towards Chuckie, making sure that Chuckie was tucked in properly, "Night Chuckie."

"Daddy…" Angelica was about to say something when the door closed firmly.

"Night Angelica," Said Chuckie as he turned over, snuggling deeper into the bed.

"Hey Finster," Angelica sat up. She shook him roughly. Chuckie blinked at Angelica, "What is it Angelica?" He asked sleepily, his eyes drooping.

"Do you know how babies are made?" A snore answered her. Angelica rolled her eyes. She climbed out of bed, intent on asking her parents again. Her long nightgown swirled around her short legs as she toddled towards her parents' bedroom.

She was about to open the door when she heard something. It sounded suspiciously like a moan…

~O~

"Drew?" Charlotte shook her blonde hair free from her ponytail. She ran a comb through her hair slowly.

"Yes dear?" Her husband took off his specs and placed them on the vanity table.

"What are we going to tell Angelica if she asks again?" She stood up and faced her husband.

Drew shrugged, "Maybe we can make up some old wives tale…" He smile sheepishly, "Like babies are actually delivered by storks… or babies are made by growing them from a seed…"

Charlotte laughed as her husband wrapped his arms around her. "How about just telling the truth," Charlotte suggested wryly.

"Gods, no…" Drew chuckled, "She's too young," He ran a hand through his wife's blonde locks and kissed her. 

Charlotte smiled against Drew lips before responding to her husband's heated kisses. Drew nuzzled his wife's soft neck as Charlotte ran a hand down her husband's back. She moaned softly as her head rolled back, allowing Drew easier access. 

"Good thing Angelica…" She moaned again, "…Won't know that this is the actual way how babies are made…" She managed to gasp out as her husband suddenly lifted her in his arms and carried her towards their bed.

~O~

Angelica's eyes widened, _So this is how babies are made… _She thought, fascinated. _What's daddy doing to mummy? _She wondered curiously when she saw her father lay atop her mother.

~O~

"Drew…" Charlotte broke the kiss, "Did you lock the door?" She asked breathlessly.

Drew murmured and nodded his head, not bothering to check as he began placing tiny butterfly kisses along his wife's jaw. 

If they only knew…

~O~

(The next day…)

Angelica sauntered towards the playpen. "Hey babies," She greeted.

Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil looked up from their little ball game. "Hello Angelica," They chorused.

Angelica grinned slyly as she bade them to come closer.

"What is it Angelica?" Tommy Pickles asked curiously.

Angelica's grin widened, "Do you guys know how babies are made?"

~O~

THE END 


End file.
